Generally, an electric plug is provided to the end of a cord, which is connected to an electric appliance, as a kind of electric wiring mechanism and serves as a connection mechanism to be used to be plugged into an outlet. In general, electricity coming into a home or a factory is connected to an outlet, and the plug of an electric appliance is plugged into the outlet so as to supply electric power to the electric appliance. Herein, the plug has two pins (electrical connecting rods) fixed to a connection part for the outlet, for example, a plug body part and connected to a cord, such that the pins are inserted and fixed into the holes of the outlet to supply electric power to the electric appliance. Meanwhile, In the case of an electrical appliance, of which plug is repeatedly plugged in a home outlet, such as home appliances, the plug must be easily removable from the outlet.
However, it is considerably inconvenient to remove a plug that is strongly plugged into an outlet and, furthermore, the plug can be easily separated with strong force (generally 15 kgf for adults) to hold and pull the plug body part by hand. Herein, human plug-gripping force is less than plug-pulling force. When pulling a plug, it is necessary to use stronger pulling force than the plug-gripping force. Therefore, it is not easy to pull out a plug that is tightly plugged into an outlet for women, children and elderly people with weak hand force.
Therefore, in order to disconnect such a plug, which is strongly plugged into an outlet, people usually hold the outlet with one hand and hold the plug with the other hand and then pull out the plug, or people pull out a plug cord. Therefore, it is likely to break the outlet or the plug, or the electrical connection thereof.
Meanwhile, In order to solve these problems, there has been suggested a product designed to attach a ring-shaped handle to the plug such that the plug can be easily pulled out by pulling the ring-shaped handle. FIG. 1 is a view for illustrating a prior art electric plug having such a ring part. However, the prior art electric plug still has inconvenience that, when pulling out the plug having a ring part, people have to pull the plug while holding the outlet with one hand. In addition, the ring part is likely to be broken in use. Therefore, fundamental problems still remains unsolved, and it is necessary to develop an electric plug which can easily be detached from an outlet with small force.